The present invention relates to brackets or mounting devices that are attachable to surfaces. In particular, the invention relates to brackets for mounting to building surfaces where the weather resistance of the building is to be maintained.
With the increased use of sheet metal panels in building construction, there has been an increased need to address ways in which various building attachments can be interconnected with a metal panel surface. For instance, there is often a need to attach a sign to the face of a metal panel. Moreover, in the case of metal roofs, there is often a need to mount or secure various types of equipment thereon (e.g., fans, air conditioning units, walkways, signage, facade, ladders, or other equipment). In addition, where a bracket is to be attached to the exterior of a building, or to some other surface where weather resistance must be maintained, it is important to provide a means for sealing the surface after it has been penetrated by fasteners used to secure the bracket to the surface.
Existing brackets for mounting equipment or devices to surfaces often feature a substantially planar surface for contacting the surface to which the bracket will be attached. Generally, to insure a strong mechanical bond to the surface, the bracket is provided with some type of fastener that engages holes formed in the building or other structure or device to which the bracket is being attached. Because the use of screws or other fasteners passing through the surface of the receiving structure compromises the impermeability of that structure, various means have been used to maintain a resistance to rain, wind or other fluids.
Existing means for maintaining weather resistance include the use of gaskets between at least a portion of the bracket surrounding the fasteners and the surface to which the bracket is attached. However, such gaskets can be difficult to install correctly. Incorrectly installed gaskets may allow water or other fluids to leak into the interior of the surface to which the bracket is attached. In addition, the incorrect installation of a sealing gasket may not be evident when the bracket is viewed from an exterior of the structure. Therefore, the incorrect installation of such mounting devices may not become apparent until substantial time has passed and significant damage has occurred to the structure.
As an alternative to fasteners such as screws that pierce the exterior of the structure, mounting brackets have been developed that attach to the surface using only adhesives. Such systems have the advantage of maintaining the impermeability of the attachment surface. However, such systems generally provide a bracket that is less securely attached than one affixed to a surface using fasteners that mechanically hold the bracket to the surface. In part this is due to the fact that the mounting surface of the bracket is not in direct contact with the mounting surface of the structure. Furthermore, such systems benefit from adhesive or glue being applied to the entirety of the bracket""s mounting surface. When this is done however, it is common for the adhesive or glue to seep out from under the edges of the bracket""s mounting surface. This condition is aesthetically unpleasant. Furthermore, because there is generally at least some small gap between the mounting surface of the bracket and the attachment surface of the structure, it is possible for the bracket to be pried away from the attachment surface relatively easily. Furthermore, fluids may contact the glue or adhesive and gradually weaken it. Over time, the bracket may release from the surface due to such gradual weakening.
An additional method for reliably securing brackets to structures while maintaining the weather resistance of the receiving structure includes the use of a sealant in combination with mechanical fasteners. Typically, such systems employ a threaded fastener, such as a screw, which passes through a mounting surface on the bracket to engage the attachment surface of the structure. Before affixing the bracket to the structure using the fastener, a layer of sealant is typically applied to the bottom of the bracket. The sealant is intended to provide a barrier to prevent water and other fluids from leaking into and through the hole in the structure necessitated by the fasteners. Thus, such systems combine the mechanical strength of brackets attached to structures using threaded fasteners that pass through the exterior of the attachment structure, with improved weather resistance and reduced permeability due to the use of a sealant.
However, such systems are prone to having sealant leak from the beneath the mounting surface of the bracket. This tendency is even more marked than in systems using an adhesive alone, because the mechanical fasteners typically allow a significant amount of force to be applied to the sealant placed between the bracket and the structure. Thus, as the screws or bolts used to hold the mounting bracket to the structure are tightened, the sealant is forced from between the structure and the bracket. Therefore, not only is the final installation unsightly, but little sealant is left beneath the mounting bracket to seal the holes in the structure from penetration by water or other fluids. Another disadvantage with systems which use sealant in combination with mechanical fasteners is that the sealant is typically applied at the work site. This can lead to a number of problems. For example, the sealant may be misapplied. If the sealant is misapplied, the system may be less resistant to moisture infiltration. Another potential problem is that the wrong sealant may be selected and applied, also leading to decreased weather resistance.
Based upon the foregoing, it is apparent that there is a need for a device that can be securely attached to structures while maintaining the weather resistance of such structures. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if such an apparatus were capable of being reliably and easily installed to ensure that its benefits were readily attained. Moreover, there is a need for a device combining these attributes that is inexpensive to manufacture. There is a need for a device in which a sealant can be applied prior to providing the bracket to the installer, e.g., during manufacture, to minimize problems resulting from field-applied sealants.
The present invention is generally directed towards a bracket assembly that is attachable to a surface to facilitate an interconnection between a member and the surface. Typically, the present invention will be used on an exterior of a building, where the retention of the building""s weather resistant qualities is important. However, the device may be used on interior building surfaces, or on any apparatus where the impermeability of the surface of the apparatus must be maintained. Examples include brackets attached to ships, planes, or housings enclosing various types of equipment. Although the present invention will generally be described in regard to attachment to a building surface, it will be appreciated that the invention may be used in connection with any attachment surface.
In one aspect of the present invention, a bracket attachable to a surface is provided having a base portion. The base has first and second sides, the first side of which has a peripheral portion extending to a plane, and a center portion that is recessed from the plane described by the peripheral portion. The space enclosed by the peripheral portion of the first side of the base describes a volume. Extending from the second side of the bracket base is an attachment surface. In one embodiment, the attachment surface is adapted to receive a member. In a preferred embodiment, the bracket is provided with a sealant in an amount to substantially fill the volume of the center portion of the first side of the base. In a most preferred embodiment, the base of the mounting bracket is provided with a hole for receiving a threaded fastener, the hole being located within the periphery of the first side of the base, such that the fastener will be surrounded by sealant within the volume of the center portion of the base.
In an additional embodiment of the present invention, a bracket is provided having a periphery on two sides only of a recessed center portion of the base. In a further alternative embodiment, the mounting bracket is manufactured from a single piece of aluminum.
In another aspect of the present invention, a component for a building surface is provided having a base. The base has at least first and second sides, and a channel on a first side of the base. The component further features a hole through the first and second sides of the base and extending through the channel formed on the first side of the base. The component further features a first member integral to and located on the second side of the base that is adapted for receiving a second member. A fastening member extends from the second side of the base, through the hole to fixedly engage the surface to which the component is attached. In a preferred embodiment, the component is provided with sealant in an amount to substantially occupy the channel of the base, whereby the resistance of the surface to penetration by water is maintained when the component is fixed to the surface. In a more preferred embodiment, the sealant provided is a butyl tape sealant. In a most preferred embodiment, the fastening member is a screw.
In an additional embodiment, an apparatus for mounting to a surface is provided having a base with bottom and top sides. The bottom side is provided with at least two side walls, and a cavity is located between the side walls. The apparatus is further provided with a bracket member on the top side, wherein the bracket member is adapted to be interconnected to another member. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus is provided with a sealant located in the channel. In a more preferred embodiment, the apparatus is additionally provided with at least one fastening member extending from the central cavity of the bottom of the base for engaging the surface. In a most preferred embodiment, the fastening member of the apparatus is a screw.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a method for attaching a bracket to a surface is provided. This method includes providing a bracket having a volume on a first surface, and substantially filling that volume with a sealant. The method further includes providing a fastener extending from a central portion of the reservoir, such that the fastener passes through at least a portion of the sealant. According to the method, the bracket is then affixed to the building surface with the fastener, allowing the sealant to seal a hole in the surface created by the fastener, preventing water from passing from an exterior of the building surface through the hole to an interior of the building surface. In a more preferred embodiment, the method includes creating a hole in the surface adapted to receive the fastener, and positioning the bracket and fastener over the hole. In a most preferred embodiment, the method includes the further step of attaching an apparatus to the bracket.